Virgin Road
by Hikariki-chan
Summary: Chacun de nous a déjà sombré dans le désepoir. Chacun de nous a déjà essayé de lutter contre le temps, contre la vie...  Mais chacun de nous a un ange gardien qui veille sur lui.  OS, UA. Peut heurter la sensibilité des plus jeunes.


Hello :)

Une petite parenthèse entre deux chapitres de _Title is to be announced_ (^^'). C'est un One-shot que j'ai écrit quand je n'allais vraiment, vraiment pas bien.

Donc, en gros, voilà ma thérapie. Enfin, ce n'est pas vraiment exact. Si je publie ce texte, ce n'est pas pour faire déprimer tout le monde, c'est simplement pour montrer que nous avons tous à un moment donné un petit passage à vide. Le tout, c'est de savoir sur qui compter, et d'avoir la volonté de s'en sortir.

C'est le moment où je remercie mes deux meilleurs amis pour leur soutien (presque? ;P) sans faille. Sans vous, je ne sais vraiment ce que je ferais...

Playlist: (en gras, les plus importantes, à écouter pendant la lecture. Ce serait dommage, vraiment ^^)

**- How Beautiful You Are (instrumental) - Ayumi Hamasaki**

**- Together When… (& instrumental) - Ayumi Hamasaki**

- Virgin Road - Ayumi Hamasaki

- Daisuki Da Yo - Ai Otsuka

- Hoshitsuku - FictionJunction KEIKO & KAORI

- Angel Gate - FictionJunction

Autre chose: ce texte ne contient pas de happy-end. A vous d'imaginer la suite. De même, pour le personnage principal, vous pouvez imaginer Hinata. Je trouve que cela colle bien à son caractère caractère **M****AIS**sachez qu'au départ il n'y a pas réellement de personnage. Et c'est fait exprès. (explication à la fin) ^^ Sinon, euh... l'histoire se passe dans "notre" monde, même époque.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Virgin Road<strong>_

_« J'ai rencontré une personne qui a dit : « Je t'aime et je veux te protéger »._

_Là, on commence à marcher ensemble_

_Peu importe la tristesse à laquelle on puisse faire face, peu importe la joie que l'on peut ressentir,_

_On s'est promis de continuer à vivre, en partageant chaque moment ensemble._

_S'il te plaît, veille sur moi. »_

La jeune femme fit tourner la clé dans la serrure, et ouvrit la porte de l'appartement. Elle ôta ses chaussures à talons avec délicatesse et les posa sur le petit meuble en bois dans l'entrée. Elle avança pieds nus sur le sol froid du couloir, et posa son sac à main sur une chaise de la salle à manger.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil circulaire à la pièce, qui avait grand besoin de profiter des derniers rayons de soleil de la journée, et entreprit d'écarter les rideaux, d'ouvrir volets et fenêtres.

L'air froid du mois de février s'engouffra vite à l'intérieur, et elle frissonna sous son épais manteau. Elle en resserra les pans, croisés contre elle, avant de se diriger vers la cuisine. Elle finit par ouvrir toutes les portes, fenêtres, volets et rideaux de son appartement. Seule l'entrée et une autre pièce restaient closes.

La jeune femme s'assit finalement dans l'un des canapés blancs qui trônaient au milieu du salon, laissa aller sa tête en arrière contre le dossier et ferma les yeux.

Elle respira calmement, inspirant, expirant… Elle sentait le froid mordre sa peau alors qu'elle se tenait immobile. Frissonnant violemment, elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même. La tête posée sur ses genoux repliés, elle ouvrit finalement les yeux, et fixa le mur blanc face à elle.

Sa tête était vide de toutes pensées, et peu à peu, elle devenait insensible au courant d'air glacial qui s'était installé.

Vide.

Simplement vide.

Voilà comment elle se sentait. D'une humeur habituellement douce et joyeuse, lunatique parfois, elle était passée en quelques instants au désespoir, aux désillusions. Il n'y avait aucune réflexion, aucun combat intérieur à mener. Elle ne cherchait pas sa place, n'hésitait pas entre lumière ou ténèbres.

Elle n'avait pas le choix, elle était vide.

Toujours calée dans le canapé, elle laissa glisser son regard vers le sol.

Une chute.

Du sol, elle leva les yeux jusqu'à l'aquarium, où deux poissons nageaient joyeusement, observant leurs reflets sur les différents miroirs qui constituaient l'arrière du bocal. La lumière oscillait dans l'eau, créant des rayons blancs, agréables, paisibles, lumineux.

Le calme avant la tempête.

Elle laissa son regard se poser sur une porte en bois de cerisier. Elle était fermée, et contrastait fortement avec la blancheur de la pièce. Sur le bois sombre étaient gravées des représentations de cerisiers en fleurs, dont les pétales étaient colorés en dégradé, du rose au blanc. La poignée était d'un métal argenté on aurait dit qu'elle menait vers un autre monde.

Ainsi, la jeune femme se décida à se relever. Elle ferma toutes les fenêtres, et laissa négligemment son manteau sur le canapé. Celui-ci fit un bruit sourd en atterrissant, et les clés tintèrent alors que la jeune femme faisait des pas mesurés vers la porte.

Le temps semblait comme figé, et la fraicheur de la pièce accentuait le sentiment hivernal, de vide de la maîtresse des lieux.

Après quelques interminables secondes, elle finit par poser sa main frêle sur la poignée. Elle appuya et poussa la lourde porte, qui s'ouvrit sans un bruit.

La jeune femme entra d'un pas léger dans une pièce sobrement décorée, à l'image de sa propriétaire. Elle accueilli presque avec enthousiasme l'air chaud contrastant avec sa petite folie quelque temps plus tôt dans le reste de l'appartement. Elle referma aussitôt la porte derrière elle, et laissa son regard errer sur ce qui l'entourait : face à elle, au fond de la pièce, une immense bibliothèque couvrait le mur. Beaucoup de livres et de bibelots y étaient entassés, souvenirs de vacances, ou véritables encyclopédies du savoir. Sur le mur de droite, un tableau aux couleurs chaudes représentait une allée de gravier bordée d'arbres, en proies à la saison automnale. Au-dessous, un canapé rouge et deux fauteuils de la même couleur entouraient une table basse en bois, lisse, sur laquelle était posée une coupe de fruits.

De l'autre côté, une fenêtre couverte pas un épais rideau bordeaux filtrait les derniers rayons du soleil. Celle-ci donnait sur la rue, et on pouvait apercevoir en contrebas l'enseigne d'un restaurant huppé. Pourtant, aucun bruit ne parvenait jusqu'à l'appartement silencieux.

Tout était calme.

La jeune femme avança vers le bureau, et jeta un coup d'œil aux paperasses qui s'y entassaient ces derniers temps. Elle en mit certaines à part, des lettres qu'elle aimait recevoir, les publicités qui étaient parvenues jusqu'à elle mais qui allaient vite repartir vers la poubelle, des mots de la banque, des assurances… Elle soupira, et continua à trier négligemment ce qui pourrait l'intéresser. Elle fit une pile de courrier dit « agréable », et avisa le coupe-papier posé dans la petite fente sur le haut du bureau. Son cœur manqua un battement lorsqu'elle observa la fine lame, secoua la tête, et sortit du bureau.

Elle repoussa à nouveau la porte, et frissonna. L'appartement ne s'était pas encore réchauffé, et le sol était plus froid que jamais. La jeune femme se dit que le froid était la seule sensation qui la touchait encore. Elle déambula dans le long couloir, avant d'arriver au bout et d'ouvrir une nouvelle porte. Elle entra ainsi dans la salle de bain, aussi gelée que les autres pièces, et dont le carrelage était particulièrement glacé.

La jeune femme s'approcha de la grande baignoire à pattes de lions, placée au centre de la pièce. Elle fit couler de l'eau et ajusta la température, posa le courrier sur la petite table à côté, et commença à se déshabiller. Son regard croisa celui de son reflet dans le miroir. Elle était pâle, son visage n'avait plus aucune couleur. Ses traits tirés et ses yeux fatigués se dévoilaient à mesure qu'elle se débarrassait de son maquillage. Elle laissa le coton sur le côté du lavabo. Ses mains fines virent encore dégrafer son soutien-gorge qui rejoint les autres vêtements sur le panier à linge. Elle arrêta l'eau et savoura le silence. Elle respira doucement et entra dans le bain. La jeune femme ferma les yeux et se laissa glisser jusqu'à être totalement immergée. La tête sous l'eau, elle passa les mains sur son visage et attrapa une serviette. Elle essuya ses mains et ses yeux, avant de prendre la première lettre et le coupe-papier. Elle parcourut les premières lignes des yeux et se mit à sourire.

_N'oublie jamais… On sera là l'une pour l'autre._

Elle hocha la tête et laissa la lettre tomber dans l'eau. Elle observa l'encre se dissoudre et disparaître.

_Si seulement._

Si seulement elle aussi pouvait disparaître. Elle voulait partir, partir loin, ne jamais revenir. Elle voulait effacer sa mémoire, oublier ses sentiments. Se débarrasser de ces sensations qui lui faisaient mal, bannir à jamais toutes les personnes qu'elle avait rencontrées, amis, ennemis… Elle se sentait au bord du gouffre, à deux doigts de sombrer dans la folie.

Trois nuits qu'elle ne dormait pas, qu'elle passait seule dans un lit trop grand pour elle, qu'elle était murée dans un silence trop lourd à supporter.

Son téléphone ne sonnait pas, elle ne voyait personne, ne lisait plus ses mails. Elle qui, un peu plus tôt, pensait que le temps allait trop vite, qu'elle n'avait pas de temps pour elle, la voilà coupée du monde, seule, avec cet ignoble sentiment de vide.

Elle avait toujours voulu croire qu'elle avait du mental, des nerfs d'acier. On disait d'elle qu'elle était tantôt enfantine, tantôt mature, naïve parfois. Calme et réfléchie, elle prenait un malin plaisir à éviter les pièges de la vie, et à aider les autres à s'en sortir.

Peut-être que ce qui l'avait amenée là, dans ce froid, baignant dans une eau de la même température que son corps, c'était bien ce que l'on pouvait confondre chez elle entre une qualité et un défaut. Sa peur de la solitude la poussait à toujours être là pour les autres, quitte à se démener pour comprendre ce qui n'allait pas, même lorsqu'ils n'admettaient leur souffrance qu'à demi-mot.

En cet instant, elle aurait aimé crier sa propre peine sur tous les toits. Crier jusqu'à ne plus avoir de voix.

La jeune femme prit une nouvelle lettre, et l'ouvrit aussi soigneusement que la précédente. Celle-ci contenait deux billets et un petit mot. Sa sœur vivant à l'étranger venait de lui envoyer deux billets pour un concert qu'elle n'aurait raté pour rien au monde.

_Pourtant cette fois, mon excuse sera imparable._

Elle s'attarda sur les trois petits mots écrits à la fin, d'une calligraphie serrée et légèrement penchée. Elle sourit à nouveau, rangea le tout dans l'enveloppe et la reposa sur la petite table. Elle prit la dernière lettre, et observa l'écriture de l'enveloppe.

La jeune femme laissa aller sa tête en arrière, et garda la lettre en main. Elle hésitait franchement à l'ouvrir.

Finalement, elle reprit l'ouvre-lettre et découpa soigneusement le haut, avant d'extraire une feuille de papier pliée en quatre. Les battements de son cœur accéléraient, et elle finit par lire la lettre. Quelques larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux, et tombèrent en cascade sur ses joues pâles. Son regard parcourait chaque mot, détaillait chaque courbe, chaque lettre. Ses lèvres restaient définitivement closes, mais son esprit criait intérieurement.

Que devait-elle faire… ? Croire ce qu'elle lisait, ou définitivement perdre espoir ?

A la fin de chaque lettre, elle retrouvait les mêmes mots. C'était tout ce qu'elle attendait. Alors pourquoi lui-faisaient-ils si mal ?

Elle laissa tomber la feuille sur le sol, et joua un instant avec la lame du coupe-papier. Elle observa son regard désespéré se refléter dans le morceau de métal, et jeta un coup d'œil à ses poignets. A ce moment, son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine.

La jeune femme approcha doucement le coupe-papier de sa main, et traça une ligne dans le creux de son poignet. Celle-ci ne laissa qu'une petite marque rouge. Peu à peu, elle appuyait un peu plus fort, et bientôt, un filet de sang s'échappait de la blessure.

Elle observa le liquide carmin tomber goutte à goutte dans l'eau du bain. Indécise, elle fit la même chose sur son poignet gauche. Les coupures la piquaient, mais la douleur qu'elle quel soit n'avait plus aucune emprise sur elle. Voir son sang couler de ses avant-bras accentuait son sentiment de vide. Son regard se porta sur la lettre qui flottait sur l'eau. L'encre s'était effacée, mais on distinguait encore la plupart des mots. Dans un état second, elle enfonça à nouveau la lame dans sa chair et la ramena vers elle. La jeune femme réitéra son acte trois fois, et se vidait lentement de son sang. Elle sentait toute vie la quitter, et un sourire mélancolique se dessina sur son visage.

Elle allait tout oublier.

Elle n'entendit pas lorsque quelqu'un sonna à sa porte, à l'autre bout de l'appartement. Elle était trop fatiguée, et sombrait peu à peu dans un sommeil dont elle ne se réveillerait probablement jamais.

Elle n'entendit pas non plus, quand, quelques minutes après, quelqu'un fouilla toutes les pièces de son appartement, en appelant son prénom.

Elle ne put pas voir la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir sur une personne qu'elle connaissait bien, et n'eut pas l'occasion de voir son visage effaré. A demi-consciente, elle glissa à nouveau dans la baignoire et laissa sa tête se poser au fond, sous l'eau à présent aussi froide que l'air ambiant. Ses yeux se fermèrent doucement.

Elle repensa à l'aquarium qu'elle avait observé quelques heures plus tôt. La lumière qui se reflétait sur les parois en miroir, le calme et la tranquilité qu'il en émanait.

Elle souhaitait juste…

La jeune femme entendit pour la dernière fois une voix qui lui était chère appeler son prénom.

_Je voulais te dire « merci »…_

_Je ne_ _peux pas dire « merci »_

_Parce que c'est comme dire Adieu à jamais_

_Et trop triste…_

_(« Together When… »)_

* * *

><p><strong>A Charlotte, ma meilleure amie. Tu m'avais promis.<strong>

**02/2012.**

* * *

><p>N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire~ :)<p> 


End file.
